By way of background, microphones may be used to receive and transmit acoustic signals, and in particular, audible signals. However, in many noisy environments it may be difficult to discern an audible signal of interest such as human speech from audible noise signals such as background noise, wind, traffic, construction, music, crowd noise, etc. As wireless communication technology such as cell phones, smart phones, smart watches, and other similar devices have become more ubiquitous, users are able to have conversations untethered to fixed locations and may more frequently encounter such audible noise signals that make it difficult discern speech.
Throat microphones may be in contact with a user's throat and may sense vibrations of the skin of the throat. Those vibrations may include, inter alia, vibrations that are associated with a sonic signal (e.g., speech) of the user. Because the throat microphone is not in contact with typical sources of audible noise signals, it may not sense vibrations from those sources. To the extent that these audible noise signals are not included in the vibration signal of the throat microphone, it may be easier to discern the audible signal of interest such as human speech. However, speech is not the only source of vibration that may be received by a throat microphone, and other sources of vibration may make it difficult to discern the sonic signal from other aspects of the vibration signal.